Reconnect
by Puja723
Summary: Based on Kingdom Hearts 3. After years of tears, laughs, and battles the final battle between with seven wielders of light and thirteen seekers of darkness is at hand. Sora, Levina, and Riku have passed the trials of the Mark of Mastery the wielders of light are called to the fated place to begin a new keyblade war, but destiny is never left to chance.
1. Prologue

**It's been about two months since Kingdom Hearts 3 was released. Oh boy what a game it was. There will be a ton of fix-it moments in this story especially during the Keyblade Graveyard section of the story. There will obviously be spoilers to Kingdom Hearts 3 if you haven't played it for yourselves you have been warned. **

**Its time to finally write the final story to my Kingdom Hearts fics. For now I am debating whether or not to add the whole thing with Luxu and the secret ending to Kingdom Hearts 3 because I just want this to be a completion of all my KH fics and not continue on where Kingdom Hearts 4 or Kingdom Hearts 3.5 or whatever will bring for future games. **

**Enjoy the prologue.**

**Disclaimer Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square-Enix. **

* * *

Reconnect

Prologue

Two students were sitting in front of a grand window overlooking the sea. The wind was billowing against the long white curtains. This entire city was built upon the ruins of another world known as Daybreak Town. The two students were training to become Keyblade Masters, but for now they were enamored in an interesting game of chess. Each of the pieces symbolized something on the board and would etch the future.

"Have you heard of the ancient Keyblade War?" One asked his gold eyes flickering with interest to his opponent and friend.

"Of course, I have Xehanort," The other student spoke. "It's the Master's favorite story." He said moving another chess piece on the board.

"So, you know of the lost masters?" Xehanort asked. "They're the ones that started the keyblade war, Eraqus." He moved another chess piece on the board which prompted Eraqus to remove one of his pieces off the board.

"Never heard of 'em." Eraqus replied dismissively. His grey eyes fixed on the board seeing his friend had taken the upper hand.

To this, Xehanort frowned. "You can drop the façade." He said moving his king piece which resembled a goat's head forward. "On that land shall darkness prevail and light expire," He looked up from the chess board towards a keyblade hanging on the wall. "The future it's already been written."

The most ancient of keyblades passed down from master to master. A dark black handle with a raised spiral carved around it. Its pommel and guard resemble black, demonic wings. The base of the blade is an etching of a goat. The shaft is formed from two black, barbed blades, etched with a white icon resembling a bramble of thorns. The teeth are formed in the shape of a demonic wing, and are set with a blue eye with a cat's eye iris which once belonged to the Master of Masters during the age of fairy tales.

Xehanort was determined to make this keyblade his own one day.

"Who says I can't change it?" Eraqus asked moving his king piece – a crown shaped piece forward on the board. "And maybe light will prevail." He said with a confident smile. "There is more to light than meets the eye," He told his friend. "You might be surprised."

Xehanort gazed up at his friend and simply replied, "Oh I hope so."

* * *

The Keyblade Graveyard, a place where fallen keyblade wielders left their mark. This was also the fated place where the seven wielders of light and thirteen seekers of darkness would begin a new keyblade war. To see what Kingdom Hearts – the heart of all worlds would hold.

But, for the wielders of light this was no easy task. For years they had experienced pain, loneliness, and desperation due to one mad man's ambitions. Despite this, they also found and forged friendships, love, and teamwork throughout the years. An unbreakable bond, an unbreakable connection. For some, their adventure began during the Mark of Mastery exam ten years ago or on Destiny Islands or perhaps a visit from a king or sneaking into a castle.

Whatever brought this group together, they knew they had to succeed and stop Organization XIII and Master Xehanort once and for all.

However, the keyblade wielders and their allies were ill prepared for this final bout. Through all their world hopping adventures none of them were prepared for the great battle that they were about to face. They didn't even stand a chance.

The keyblade's chosen one, Sora was the only person standing amongst the bodies that were once his friends. He looked around to see his friends, his companions from the moment he started his adventure on the ground unconscious and barely moving.

"Donald….Goofy!" Sora called out to his partners who was with him from the start.

"Your majesty!" The boy cried out for King Mickey. His hands shook as he held his keyblade, the Kingdom Key shakily in his hands.

"Axel!" He shouted for his Nobody's best friend. He made a promise to Roxas to reunite them one day.

"Aqua! Ven!" Sora's breathing started getting heavier. They had just found the lost keyblade wielders missing for ten years and just like that they were gone. They failed to bring Terra back to the side of the light.

"Levina! Lira!" The keyblade's chosen kept screaming for his friends. He made a promise to Levina, to have her reunited with her family for so long, but not like this. As much as Sora got on Lira's nerves, even he felt bad for letting her down.

"Riku! Kairi!" He called out to his best friends. They were his reason for always plowing forward, to succeed where each of them had failed.

He always said his friends were his power and this time he was alone. He felt so empty without them, so worthless. The boy dropped his keyblade to the ground which disappeared in a flash of light. He sank to his knees letting out an anguish cry of desperation and then started to cry. "I'm worthless without them…," He sobbed. "I can't do this by myself…" He had given up all hope when he was always the one telling everyone else not to give up. There was nothing he could do alone. He failed them all.

Sora suddenly lifted his head up still on his hands and knees. His jaw dropped seeing a gigantic demon tower, a wave shadow heartless headed straight for him and his friends. He had to try, he had to try and save all his friends. He was just so terrified to move, to make his keyblade appear again. But once he slowly started to stand up, the wave of shadow heartless had swallowed his friends one by one.

"N-No…!" Sora quaked as his voice cracked. He couldn't do anything to save them. Why couldn't he do it? He saw the wave of Heartless heading straight for him. He wanted so desperately to be with his friends again. He shut eyes that were always full of light and hope and allowed the shadows to swallow him.

And so, as foretold, darkness prevailed, and light expired….

* * *

**That's right this is how the fic starts. Don't worry the adventure really begins next chapter :) **

**Review. **


	2. Oath

**Alright everyone here's the first chapter for real this time. **

**I will do my best to update this fic every Sunday or every other Sunday. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Oath

The new keyblade war was approaching soon. The wielders of light and their allies had a lot of work to do before heading to the Keyblade Graveyard and finally putting a stop to Master Xehanort. Donald and Goofy remained with Yen Sid in the Mysterious Tower. Kairi was getting ready for her training alongside Lea and Lira. Lea and Lira were still in Radiant Garden gathering things they needed for training. Levina and Riku were still under the papou tree still discussing about the promise they made to each other.

As for Sora, he had just arrived back on Destiny Islands.

"They can take your world. They can take your heart. Cut you loose from all you know. But if it's your fate…" Sora was thinking aloud while standing on the beach of Destiny Islands. He returned from his previous mission, to thank his Dream Eater friends. "Every step closer will be a step closer to home…" He finally understood what he needed to do in order to save his missing friends.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Kairi asked as she approached her friend.

The boy turned towards her smiling lightly. "Yeah," He replied. "I'm fine. Just thinking about some stuff, that's all."

Kairi giggled. "You've come a really long way since we first met." She told him with a smile.

"Huh?" Sora asked dumb founded. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm still me, honest!" Sora told her trying to tell her that he hadn't changed at all.

This made Kairi laugh again which caused the boy to sheepishly rub the back of his head. "Even though you've changed a little, you're still the same Sora." She said with a sincere smile. Outstretching her hand, Kairi made her Destiny's Embrace keyblade appear in a flash of light.

Sora stared wide-eyed never seeing Kairi do that before. He knew she was able to wield the keyblade, but he didn't know she knew how to summon it. "Whoa! When did you learn how to do that?!" He asked excited.

"While you and Riku were taking your Mark of Mastery test," Kairi told him. "You didn't think I was going to sit by and let you boys do all the training did you?"

Sora seemed so proud of her. "That's great Kairi!" He beamed. "I can't wait to see how much you've improved!"

Kairi smiled sitting down beside her friend. Her hand was holding the good luck charm, her wayfinder made out of seashells. "At first I was a little nervous knowing that Lea was going to train with me to become a Keyblade Master," She told Sora honestly.

Sora felt a twinge of pain in his heart. Could that have been from Roxas? "Aw, come on Kairi, he's not all that bad." He reassured her holding her hand that held the wayfinder.

Kairi turned towards Sora smiling at him. "I know that now," She replied. "I know he did a lot of horrible things in the past," She remembered when Lea was still a Nobody still working for the Organization and how he had kidnapped her to try to bring Roxas back. To fuel Sora's anger. "But all he wanted to do was get his friend back."

Sora put his hand over his heart. "Yeah…I think Roxas really misses him too." He said to her. "I can feel it in my heart..." He let out a defeated sigh. "There's got to be a way to bring Roxas and even Naminé, back somehow."

Kairi wondered how her Nobody would feel. To see, touch, and feel things not through her, but with her own body. She hated the fact that both Roxas and Naminé had to disappear inside their hearts forever.

"We'll find a way, Sora." Kairi told him.

Sora smiled holding her hand giving it a trusted squeeze as they both watched the sun over the horizon.

* * *

Lira was walking around Radiant Garden still looking for things to buy.

"Hey, do you think we have enough stuff?" Lea asked as he trained behind Lira. His shoulders were slumped over as he carried six heavy bags in his hands. They were all filled with things needed for a new born baby. "My arms are getting tired from carrying all your stuff."

Lira bit the inside of her cheek. "Maybe I went a little overboard," She said reaching and grabbing one of the bags. "Merlin did say you and Kairi were training in a place where time moves differently, what if I have the baby in there?" She asked.

"Which is why you should stay out here. Help out Sora or something." Lea told her.

That was the last thing she wanted. Sora already got on her nerves and world hopping was out of the question. Sure, she did have Donald and Goofy with her, but they could only do so much to ease the pain that came from Sora's happy-go-lucky nature.

"No way, the last thing I want to do is pop out a baby in the gummi ship or a new world!" Lira argued.

Lea huffed. There was no winning an argument with Lira. "Alright, fine, you win. What's next on the list?" He asked hoping this shopping trip was over. He wanted to train with his new keyblade so he could fight and protect his new family that he was going to have soon, but he also wanted to find Roxas and Saix.

"Just one more thing," Lira said stopping by the moogle shop. "Hey, Carl. Are you here?" She asked.

The tiny moogle floated over to the counter. "Oh it's you again, kupo!" Carl was delighted to see Lira. He then saw Lea beside and her and scoffed. "Did you find that girl you were looking for, kupo?" He asked the red head. As helpful as the moogle was, he simply wanted to see Lea get in trouble.

Immediately Lira's blu eyes flared with anger. "What _**GIRL**_?!" She screamed dropping the bag she was carrying and made her scythe appear. Everyone in the vicinity turned and looked towards them.

"I don't know what the moogle's talking about!" Lea spat back in defense holding up his hands. "I haven't met any other girl besides you. Maybe I forgot or something."

"You can't forget!" Lira screamed at him. "You have everything memorized!" She mocked his 'got it memorized' action with her finger pointing it at his head.

Then it dawned on him. There was a girl, a friend he had made with Saix or Isa as he was known when they were young.

"She was just a friend! Isa and I used to hang out with her until she got captured and experimented on by Ansem right before this world fell to darkness!" Lea told Lira. "But I haven't seen her in a long time." He sighed a little. He wondered what became of her. "Isa was so hell bent on trying to find her, that's why we wanted to investigate the castle when we were young, but now…" He held his head unsure even if this girl was still alive or not.

Lira lowered her scythe and made it disappear in a flash of light. "So long as she knows your hands off if you see her again or I might have to put her out for good!"

To this, Lea nervously laughed. "Hey come on now, you know I'm all yours." He affectionately kissed her cheek.

Seeing this, the moogle angrily squinted his eyes. The red pom-pom ball stood upright indicating that he was angry his plan to drift Lira and Lea apart didn't go well. Seeing them kiss caused the moogle to shout. "Alright what do you want, kupo!?"

Lira pulled away from Lea and looked at Carl. "I need an outfit." She told the moogle. "Make that two outfits!" She added.

"Two?!" Lea asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, one for me, and one for Levina!" Lira told him with a smile and then turned towards Carl. "Can you do it?" She asked.

"Sure thing, kupo!" Carl fluttered around Lira taking her measurements with a tape measure patting at the woman's sides.

Lea noted the moogle getting a little too close to Lira. "Hey! Don't get too close!" He threatened making his keyblade appear.

Lira grabbed the moogle by his red pom-pom ball. "You heard him runt! Just get me an extra outfit for my friend, Levina! Something to protect her from the darkness."

The moogle nervously sweated. "Alright, kupo! Don't hurt me!" He said floating into his inventory of clothes and tossed Lira two boxes. One for her and the other for Levina. "On the house, kupo!" The moogle seemed to be in a hurry.

"Some one's in a rush." Lea said walking over to Lira.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Lira asked.

"Getting ready for a big adventure, kupo!" Carl answered excitedly packing a suitcase and throwing various items into it. "I'm going to see more worlds, kupo!" He beamed excitedly. Maybe he can find some sucker to do tasks for him by going to each world and charge and over price everyone he sees and then make them do ridiculous tasks such as taking pictures or finding the right synthesis items. "Store is closed now, kupo!" Carl said making the shop vanish right before their eyes and flying away.

"Well he sure seemed excited." Lea said.

"Yeah, come on let's head back to Destiny Islands. I want to give this outfit to Levina before we leave for your training."

Lea obliged Lira's request opening a dark corridor to Destiny Islands.

* * *

Levina looked over towards Sora and Kairi. "Do you think they're alright?" She asked Riku who was making sure his two friends were alright. Levina frowned a little when Riku wasn't answering her. "Hey, Riku? Are you okay?"

The silver haired boy was deep in thought. He was now wearing a black hooded jacket that he kept unzipped with short sleeves and gold buttons. There was a checkered pattern at the hem. Underneath, he wears a white shirt with a V-neck. He also wears blue cropped trousers that are hemmed with the same checkered pattern as the jacket, black glovelettes on each hand, and black high-top boots. They were special vestments given by Yen Sid to protect against the darkness. He was thinking about Terra and the promise he made to him when he was a little boy. _'Protect the things that matter.'_ He thought. '_I'm a Keyblade Master now? But what if that's not enough…? We've got a big battle ahead of us and we're still missing allies…'_ He then finally heard Levina calling to him. He looked at her slightly embarrassed for spacing out like that. "Sorry, Levina," He apologized quickly. "I was just thinking about something that's all."

"Like what?" Levina asked tilting her head to the side curiously.

Riku looked at her. He shut his eyes in frustration. He made a promise to Terra not to tell anyone that they met, and he took it to heart all these years, but then there was Levina. She was looking for Terra, as well as Aqua, and Ven.

"When I was just a boy, I met Terra…," Riku slowly began. He held out his hand making his Way to Dawn keyblade appear. "It's because of him that I can wield the keybalde.

Levina stared at Riku completely shook by what she heard. All this time she was searching for Terra, Ven, and Aqua, and one of her dearest and closest friends was keeping this from her. "What?! You did!?" Levina gasped. "You never said anything….you never told me!" She was outraged. "How could you keep something like this from me, Riku!?"

This is what he was afraid of. That she would take it the wrong way.

"I couldn't say anything!" Riku defended his actions. "It was a promise I had to keep." He looked at her wayfinder dangling from her neck. "Just like you have a promise to keep to your friends."

Levina looked at the yellow star-shaped charm dangling from her neck. She reached for it and held it tightly clasped in her hand. She missed them so much. She wondered if they were alright. Aqua was suffering in the Realm of Darkness for too long. Ven was still in a sleep-coma, and Terra had become one of Xehanort's vessels. They had to free each of them somehow. "Do you think we'll find them?" She asked.

"First things first, we have to find Aqua. She's definitely the key to finding Ven and Terra." Riku said to her.

Levina nodded. She missed talking to Aqua about silly girlish things and baking cakes and other tasty treats that would rot everyone's teeth in the Land of Departure. She just wanted to go home and be with her friends again. "I'm going with you." She declared.

"W-What?!" Riku exclaimed. "No, it's too dangerous!" He told her.

"But…." Levina pouted a little. "Please Riku, I promise I'll be really careful. I'm not a Keyblade Master like you or King Mickey, but I'll try my best! I swear!" She was about to cry. "I…I just want to see Aqua again! She's like my big sister!" She sniffled.

Riku frowned. He hated seeing her upset. "Alright…I'll talk to the king and see what he says."

Levina smiled happily throwing her arms around his neck. "You're the best!" She beamed.

Riku's face was red when he felt Levina hug him, but he smiled and put an arm around her back. "We'll get your family back, Levina. That's a promise you can count on me and Sora to keep."

"Stop hugging this instant!" Lira screamed appearing from the dark corridor. She was such a helicopter mom.

"Lira, take it easy they're just hugging." Lea told her.

"They're children! They don't need to be hugging!" Lira spat back.

Riku immediately pulled back from Levina when he heard Lira scream at him and nervously inching away from Levina since Lira was glaring at him.

"Lira! Your back!" Levina beamed getting up from the sand. She saw Lira had changed her clothes. The older woman was wearing a pink and black buttoned up tank top with white sleeves that covered her arms and showed off her midriff. She was no sporting black fingerless gloves. There was a pink belt to match her shirt and capri pants with brown pirate boots. Not a single inch of plaid could be seen in her outfit.

"Whoa! When did you get that outfit?!" Levina asked.

"Just now! Lira grinned. "I got you one too."

Hearing that Levina's eyes shined brightly. "You did?!" She asked excitedly taking the extra package of clothes. Opening the lid Levina squealed. "I've got to try this on right now!" She said running towards the small shack to change.

"What's going on?" Sora asked as walked over to them. "Where'd Levina go?" He asked.

"Trying on some new clothes." Riku answered with a smile.

"Aw, I'll bet she'll look fantastic." Kairi added.

"Neither one of you are going to get a peek until she comes out." Lira said standing beside the door guarding it like the over protective guardian that she was. "Are you ok in there Levina?" She asked.

"Uh huh!" Levina's voice rang out from the small wooden shack. She admired herself in the mirror for a moment before removing the x-shaped clips that tied her hair together. "You're not going to follow me this time, Dad…" She said looking at the tiny clips in her hand. She remembered during the Mark of Master test, anything x-shaped was a sigil – a tracker that would allow the Organization to track anyone who had it. That's how they were able to find Sora and almost use him as a vessel. She dismissively tossed them away in a nearby trash can.

"What's taking so long?" Sora asked impatiently.

"She hasn't been gone that long, Sora." Kairi told him.

"I know! I just want to be able to help her friends that's all!" Sora told her.

"Okay…I'm ready!" Levina said coming out of the shack. "What do you think?" She asked her friends doing a little twirl. Levina was now wearing an outfit that had a unique hooded yellow-and-black buttoned up shirt. There was plaid on the collar of the shirt. There are two strips of yellow cloth draped over each of her hips, along with a smaller, black strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. She was wearing knee-high stockings and black belted boots to match.

"Wow! You look great!" Sora beamed.

"Yeah, your ready to fight the darkness in that." Kairi smiled.

Sora looked over at Riku who was nearly speechless. "Doesn't she look good?" He asked his friend.

"Y..Yeah." Riku stuttered with his words which was something rare he did. "You look fantastic, Levina." He cleared his throat quickly.

Levina giggled. "Aw thanks everyone!" She smiled.

"Now that everyone's ready, let's head back to Yen Sid's tower." Lea told them.

"Yeah, Donald, Goofy, and the king are waiting for us!" Sora raced towards the gummi ship as everyone slowly trailed behind the boy who chose the keyblade.

This was just the beginning of their adventure.

* * *

**So, what did you all think of the first official chapter to this story?**

**I added the missing "girl" that Axel and Saix talk about in KH 3. I think based on the secret reports it's probably a new character and it's not Skuld or S****trelitzia, but we'll see what KH 4 brings to the table with that. **

**That's right, Carl is the reason why Sora has to take pictures or grab stupid ingredients, just like in the real game :D **

**Review. **


	3. Confessions of a King

**Happy Easter everyone! **

**Here's a new chapter :D **

* * *

Chapter 2: Confessions of a King

The trip to the Mysterious Tower was a bumpy ride on the gummi ship. All the lanes were sealed off from their previous adventures. There were only a few paths open, but most of them were sealed off. The previous worlds they had visited were all closed off. There didn't seem to be any way of reaching the worlds. However, being on the gummi ship was stressful. The smile fuel gauge was on its last fuel. Clearly, someone wasn't smiling.

"Guys! Come on just keep smiling!" Sora screamed grabbing the controls trying to steady the ship in the Lanes Between worlds. "Donald makes this look easier!" He screamed. Now he understood why, no one let him fly the gummi ship.

"If I smile more I'll pop!" Lira scoffed rudely with her arms crossed. She was so moody due to having a baby inside her. Anything Sora did would set her off.

"I knew we should've used a dark corridor!" Lea groaned. If this was one step closer to help Roxas, he didn't care if they went by a raft to the Mysterious Tower.

"But if you don't smile the ship will crash!" Levina insisted keeping her smile as wide as the Cheshire cat.

"How long until we get there, Sora?" Kairi asked keeping her smile.

"We're almost there!" Sora answered taking a glance at the fuel gauge. It was still low. Who else wasn't smiling? He then looking over at his best friend who wasn't smiling either. "Riku! Your supposed to be smiling!" He screamed at his best friend.

Riku had a lot on his mind. He was too focused on trying to figure out how he would help Aqua with Mickey's assistance and keep Levina in the Realm of Darkness. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Sora grab the sides of his cheeks outstretching them trying to make him smile.

"Knock it off, Sora!" Riku shouted pushing his friend back.

"But you have to smile! This ship runs on happy faces!" The keyblade's chosen shouted in his face.

"Sora! Look in front of you!" Kairi yelled pointing to what was ahead of them.

"Huh?" Sora turned around and screamed in terror seeing the Tower right in front of them. He dashed over grabbing the edged of the wheel of the gummi ship with his two hands. "Hold on everyone! We're in for a bumpy landing!" He told his friends.

"If I don't make it out of here alive, I am killing you, Sora!" Lira screamed at him holding on to Lea's coat.

"Yeah, the last thing we want is for our baby to die!" Lea yelled at him.

For a moment Lira looked at him. "Our? You said our baby? But this isn't yours…" Lira told him.

Lea smiled at her lightly. "I know, but as far as I'm concerned its ours." He told her confidently squeezing her hand. He put his arm around her pulling her closer to him trying to shield her from the heavy landing.

"Sheesh, all Xehanort needs to do is have Sora fly the gummi ship and we'd all be goners." Riku replied tightly holding to Levina.

"Aw come on Riku, he's trying his best." Levina said trying to reassure everyone that they wouldn't die here like this. She shrieked a little in terror when the gummi ship shook.

"Something's wrong! I can't pull up!" Sora yelled. He wasn't about to let all his friends die here.

Kairi grabbed onto the edge of Sora's seat and then walked over to him. "Here let me help!" She insisted grabbing a hold of Sora's hands trying to make the ship land safely.

"Let's land this ship together!" Sora told her pulling up on the steering wheel. Kairi joined him in hopes they would land the ship without it crashing.

They were successful in keeping the ship steady, but as they reached the atmosphere of the world where the Mysterious Tower was, the ship started to burn up on entry.

"We're burning up!" Levina screamed.

Riku was ready to summon his keyblade, to open another path when he noticed the necklace around Kairi's neck starting to glow.

The necklace around Kairi's neck started to glow. She still had it around her neck ever since Aqua placed a special spell on it. To keep her safe from darkness.

"Come on, we can do it!" Sora urged keeping the ship as steady as possible.

A barrier suddenly formed around ship as it plummeted to the ground.

* * *

"Gawrsh I wonder what's takin 'em so long?" Goofy wondered sitting on the steps of the tower with Donald.

"I don't know." Donald huffed. "I bet Sora got lost again," He retorted. "He's hopeless without us."

"King Mickey and Master Yen Sid have been waitin' for hours," Goofy then looked up seeing a falling star. "Is that a fallin' star?"

Immediately Donald stood up. "Another world taken by the darkness?!" He quacked in surprise. It was no falling star. It was the gummi ship. "Wak! It's Sora!" He yelled.

Goofy stood up too as the gummi ship forcibly crashed onto the ground. Smoke was billowing out from the engines. The barrier around the ship disappeared.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy rushed towards the crashed ship.

Sora opened the hatch of the gummi ship coughing. "Is everyone alright?" He asked looking at his friends. They were all toppled on top of each other.

"Lira!" Lea helped Lira to her feet. She was lucky that Lea had shielded her from the crash with his body. "Are you alright?!"

"Just peachy!" Lira roared summoning her scythe jumping off the gummi ship. "I'm going to kill you!" She screamed at Sora and started chasing him around the gummi ship.

"I'm sorry!" Sora apologized quickly hiding behind Donald and Goofy. They were his shield and sword after all. He was a cowering mess behind them.

"Gawrsh, are you guys alright?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, but the gummi ship has seen better days." Levina answered jumping off the gummi ship with Riku's assistance.

"See, Sora this is why we don't let you fly the gummi ship." Donald retorted.

Kairi watched as Lira was trying to murder Sora. "At least we made it here in one piece." She told the older woman.

Lira just huffed making her scythe disappear.

"Guess that wasn't my best landings." Sora sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I hope Chip and Dale won't be mad at me for wrecking the gummi ship.

"Aw don'cha worry Sora, Chip and Dale will get it fixed it in time for us to leave again." Goofy replied.

As if right on cue, Chip and Dale came racing towards the crashed gummi ship.

"What in the world happened here?" Dale asked.

"Sora happened." Lira huffed.

"Aw come on I said I was sorry!" Sora pouted. He looked at the two chipmunks. "Can you fix it?"

"Sure, we can!" Chip said taking out various tools to repair the gummi ship. "You'll be off on your new adventure in no time!"

"Yeah, now come on! King Mickey and Master Yen Sid are waiting for us!" Donald told everyone.

* * *

Mickey and Yen Sid were having a conversation when Sora and the others were running up the steps of the tower.

"Mickey, are you certain you know where Aqua is?" The wise wizard asked.

Mickey nodded. "I saw her in the Realm of Darkness. I dived in so far deep into the darkness to try to save her, but when Sora and Riku wanted to close Kingdom Hearts on their first adventure after they defeated Master Xehanort's heartless – Ansem , a swarm of Heartless appeared and tried to hurt Riku. That's when Aqua protected him and got swept away in the Realm of Darkness again," The small king lowered his head. "I thought…I heard her voice in the distance."

"What?! You saw Aqua in the Realm of Darkness?!" Levina exclaimed as everyone walked into the room. She was the first to react. She had no memory of this since she had wandered the halls of Castle Oblivion. She placed her hand against her head feeling a throbbing pain in her head. Her other hand clinging to her wayfinder around her neck. Suddenly, she remembered the last time she was with Terra, Aqua, and Ven. She could see their faces so clearly inside her head and how Master Xehanort had separated each of them from one another. The memories she had lost were slowly starting to come together. How? How could she forget what happened to her friends all those years ago?

"Oh! Levina! Are you okay?!" Sora asked her. His concern for her was coming through the piece of Ven's heart that was inside him.

Levina caught her breath, she was breathing heavily as tears welled up in her eyes. She missed them so much.

"Come on let's get you out of here. You need to rest." Lira urged her putting a protective hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine…" Levina reassured Lira and her friends wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Your sure?" Riku asked her.

Levina nodded and looked at King Mickey. "What were you thinking keeping this from me your majesty?!" She was outraged the king had kept something like this from her for so long.

"Gawrsh Levina, don't get mad at the king." Goofy told her.

"Yeah, he probably had a good reason to." Donald added. They had stand by their king even if he was wrong.

Riku looked at the king. "Aqua sacrificed herself to save me?" He asked and felt guilty, but he was also angry at Mickey for keeping this just not from Levina, but from everyone. "Why did you keep it from me for so long?"

"I had to respect her choice." Mickey told him.

"What about us?" Riku asked. "You could have given us a choice."

"We could have done something to help her!" Sora urged the king. "We were in the Realm of Darkness when we defeated Xemnas!" He was just as frustrated. He balled his fists. "If we waited a little longer, we would've been able to get her out of there!"

Kairi watched silently as her two best friends argued with their king. She wasn't sure it was alright to speak or to tell them to stop arguing with the king.

"Sora, Riku, do not be brash with Mickey," Yen Sid spoke causing the both to look over. Everyone looked at the aging wizard. "As Mickey told you in his story, reaching the realm of darkness the first time was no simple task. And even if we did manage to find a way back in, regrettably none of us possessed the necessary means to get Aqua back out safely." He told them and he was right. Everyone was so inexperienced back then. "So, I forbade Mickey from telling you, let alone going after her."

Levina bit her lip. She knew Yen Sid was right, but she wanted nothing more than to see her friends that were missing for over a decade.

"You kept this from us all this time!?" Lira was outraged. Sure, she only saw Aqua once when she was just a little girl in Olympus Coliseum. It was when she was trying to get Zack to notice her, still this was too much for her to just stand there and stay quiet.

"I've gotta agree," Lea replied. "You could've at least given us something."

"Why did you keep it a secret from us?" Levina asked in urgency wanting to know the truth.

"That much is obvious," Yen Sid answered. "If not you, Levina, then certainly Sora and Riku would have staged a reckless attempt at rescue."

Riku was about to speak, but he knew Yen Sid was right and there was no way they could've gotten her out being so inexperienced about the darkness. The darkness would have swallowed them whole and corrupt their hearts, leaving them practically wide open for Xehanort to get a hold of.

"But now, we can help Aqua!" Mickey told everyone. He looked at Riku. "You and I – we're gonna go find her!"

"I'm going too!" Levina told the king. Before Mickey could say anything to protest to her plea, she then said, "Please King Mickey. I owe them that much. They're my friends."

"Gosh, Levina…" Mickey replied slowly. "I suppose I owe you that much. After all, Riku and I are keyblade masters. We won't let anything happen to you in the realm of darkness."

Levina smiled. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Yeah!" Riku was almost excited to go and help Aqua. "You can count me in too!"

"Who's this new Riku, and where's the old one?" Kairi asked giggling at the way Riku had become so excited about helping Aqua.

"New me?" Riku asked looking at her.

"Yeah," Kairi snickered. "Your more like Sora."

"That's not a bad thing is it?" Sora asked.

"I am so glad I'm not going to have to deal with the two of you for a while." Lira replied coyly. Dealing with Sora's happy-go-lucky nature was bad enough, but if Riku was becoming Sora, she would just have a headache.

"Should I be flattered?" Riku asked with a grin. "I tried to hard to be the role model. It's more fun to just listen to my heart."

"That's exactly what I do!" Sora beamed.

Kairi looked at Yen Sid asking, "Master, I cam here because I wanted to help somehow. What can I do?"

"I have entrusted the wizard Merlin to oversee the training for our new keyblade wielders," Yen Sid replied looking at Kairi and Lea.

For a moment Kairi looked at Lea. She wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to be stuck in one place with him. Afterall he did kidnap her.

Lea saw Kairi staring at her. He knew why she was staring at him, but for some reason he couldn't get the courage to talk to her and now the two of them would be training together.

"Aw don't worry Kairi," Mickey reassured her. "Lea's a regular person now. He even saved Sora for us during the Mark of Mastery test."

Kairi looked at the red head. She was surprised to hear this, but she smiled at him grateful that he helped in saving Sora.

"Don't worry I'll make sure these two get the training they need and won't slack off." Lira said with confidence. "Phil taught me everything he knows!" That didn't sound in the least bit comforting at all.

Mickey looked at Riku and Levina. "C'mon fellas let's get going." He told them heading towards the door. "First, we gotta find an entrance to the realm of darkness."

"Good luck!" Kairi waved at Riku and Levina.

"Be safe!" Donald told them.

"Don't do anything Sora would do!" Goofy added.

"Hey!" Sora pouted and then looked towards his best friend. "We'll be ready to help if you need it!"

"And if you're in trouble Lira and I will be there to get you out." Lea said.

Before they left, Levina looked at Lira. She ran over hugging the older woman.

Lira smiled. "Keep that king and boyfriend of yours in line, alright?" She told her patting her head. "I hope you find Aqua."

Levina giggled. "Thanks Lira." She said following Riku and the king out the door.

"If we want to catch up and be keyblade masters, we better hit the road too." Lea said opening a dark corridor that led back to Radiant Garden.

Sora looked at Kairi. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to all his friends just yet. They had all just gotten back together and now they were saying goodbye again. "Kairi…train real hard, alright?" He told her.

Kairi smiled at him. "Don't worry I will and once I'm strong enough I'll be able to protect you just like you've been protecting me."

Oh, how Sora wished he had papou fruit in his hand to give to her. He smiled at her. "I'll see you soon."

"I know you will." Kairi smiled.

"Alright c'mon we don't have time for all these sappy goodbyes," Lira urged gingerly grabbing a hold of Kairi's hand pulling her towards the dark corridor. She looked at Sora while Lea and Kairi walked through the dark corridor. "She's so going to be able to kick your butt once her training's done and I'm looking forward to it." She said leaving Sora, Donald, and Goofy remaining in Yen Sid's tower.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were at attention when Yen Sid spoke to them. "In order to defeat Xehanort, there are allies we must gather, acting now to rouse them from their slumber." He looked at the keyblade's chosen. He would be the literal key to helping everyone. "Your Mark of Mastery exam was conducted in the hopes that you would acquire the power to wake them. However, the darkness nearly took control of you, and the grasp of your new abilities leaves much to be desired."

Hearing this Sora lowered his head.

"Furthermore, Xehanort nearly made you his vessel, and in the process stripped you of most of your power you had gained." Yen Sid told him.

Sora did fall right into Xehanort's trap so easily. It was back to square one for him. There was no way he could help Kairi train or follow Riku into the realm of darkness like this. Donald and Goofy looked on anxiously.

"First you must regain all the strength you have lost," Yen Sid advised. "Perhaps it is foolish to expect a complete recovery, but it is absolutely vital that you perfect one power – the power of waking, which you failed to master during your exam. There's some one who lost his strength and found it again, a true hero to whom you ought to pay a visit," He said. "Trust your heart to find the way. "

Sora knew exactly who Yen Sid was talking about and was absolutely ecstatic about seeing him again. "Got it!" He saluted to the wise master.

"Master Yen Sid…" Donald looked at the wizard.

"You can count on us to take care of Sora!" Goofy told him.

Yen Sid smiled. "I would have it no other way. I put Sora in your hands."

Goofy and Donald looked at Sora grinning happily. At least he was able to be with them during this adventure.

"And don't forget, we'll keep an eye on you." Donald told Sora holding out his wing.

"Gawrsh, this is going to be lots of fun!" Goofy excitedly put his hand on top of Donald's.

"Guys, its not a vacation!" Sora huffed and smiled. "We can do this together!" He said placing his hand on top of Donald's and Goofy's mimicking their first encounter all those years ago. "Let's go!"

Yen Sid watched as they left and said, "May your heart be your guiding key."

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy sat in the now repaired gummi ship. Sora folded his arms cross his chest thinking on how to open get to world they were supposed to go to.

"How are we supposed to get there now?" Sora asked folding his arms above his head as he sat in the crown shaped chair.

"What?!" Donald was flabbergasted. "I thought you knew!"

"Looks like all the old highways are closed." Goofy frowned. "Didn't Master Yen Sid say that Sora should trust the guidance his heart gives?"

"Come on Sora! Which way?" Donald asked.

"Ummmm…." Sora leaned back in the chair lazily thinking of a way to open a path to the world.

"Hey! Would you get serious!" Donald quacked.

"Gimmie a break," Sora told him. "I'm trying. These things take time!"

To this, Donald let out an annoyed huff.

"Well, since we've already been there before, why don't you try picturing our friends like we're there?" Goofy suggested.

"That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard!" Donald quacked outraged by the idea.

Sora got up from his seat and walked around the gummi ship. "Hmmm…" He tried picturing his friends from that world.

"Well?" Donald asked.

"Sorry, I've got nothing." Sora answered lowering his head. "What did you expect?"

Donald sat back in his seat in defeat.

"May your heart be your guiding key." Goofy told them.

Sora and Donald looked at Goofy.

"Huh? What's that?" Sora asked.

"Master Yen Sid always said that, right before we went off on any of our real important adventures." Goofy told them.

"Really?" Sora asked and looked at Donald. "Does that ring a bell?"

"Uh-ah!" Donald shook his head.

"Maybe I just imagined it." Goofy thought scratching his head.

"May my heart be my guiding key…" Sora muttered the words and then an idea struck him. He raced back over to his seat and made his Kingdom Key keybalde appear in his hand. "I've got it!" He said triumphantly holding out his keyblade to the closed gate in front of them. The keyblade shot a beam of light at the gate and in it opened.

"It's a gate!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"Alright!" Sora said happily taking the controls of the ship. He swore to be careful this time. Olympus Coliseum! Here we come!" The gummi ship flew off towards the gate and their journey finally began.

* * *

**Who else threw a fit seeing Kingdom Hearts 2.9 flash on their screen in Kingdom Hearts 3 when they first played? That was cold even for Square lmao. **

**Sorry if you wanted to see world exploration in this chapter, but you'll have to wait for the next update. I want to take time and allow all these characters to interact with each other because you know we rarely got that in KH 3. **

**But finally the next chapter will have world exploration, training shenanigans, and exploring the realm of darkness. **

**Review :D **


	4. Go the Distance Part 1

**Here's the new chapter everyone! **

**Whose playing KH 3 on critical mode and dying a ton of times but are still enjoying the game regardless? I know I am! **

**I hope you'll enjoy this one. It is a little short, but this chapter starts the few fix-it moments I have planned for what KH 3 didn't do. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Go the Distance Part 1

Levina was sitting on the steps of Yen Sid's tower. She watched as the gummi ship took off on another adventure. She knew she wasn't ready to face the trials of the Realm of Darkness, but to get Aqua out of there after ten aching long years was enough motivation for her. There was just one problem. Getting in to the Realm of Darkness was a lot tougher than getting out.

"There has to be a way in," Riku urged King Mickey. "We can't just sit there and do nothing."

The king rubbed his head deep in thought. "Gosh, I thought diving into the darkness would be a good idea, but I don't know if that's safe."

"Safe or not we have to try." Levina replied walking over to them.

Levina held her wayfinder tightly in her hand. "May your heart be your guiding key…"

Mickey looked up at Levina. "You heard Master Yen Sid say those words too right before we left. It's a really old phrase and no one's used it since the age of fairy tales." Mickey told them. "But I said that to Aqua when I met her down in the Realm of Darkness." Then it dawned on him. "Wait! Levina! You're the key to helping her out! You can open a path to the Realm of Darkness."

"Huh? Me?" Levina asked.

"Do you think that'll open a path?" Riku asked.

"Gosh, I'm sure of it!" Mickey answered with a smile. "Levina's the closest link we have to Aqua!"

Levina looked at her wayfinder dangling around her neck and took it off. She clasped the good luck charm around her hands. She heard Yen Sid's final words about letting a person's heart be their guiding key. She shut her eyes thinking of Terra, Aqua, and Ven. Her friends that she had longed to see after ten long years. "My heart is my guiding key…" She mumbled the words like a chant and inside her head she pictured her friends, she pictured Aqua.

"You did it!" Mickey beamed.

"Let's go." Riku said holding his Way to Dawn keyblade aiming it at the locked portal sending a beam of light to open the portal that led into the Realm of Darkness.

"Just hold on Aqua!" Levina said hopefully.

Mickey held out his star shard and in a flash of light, the three keyblade wielders disappeared into the portal.

* * *

At long last, the time had come. The planets were edging into perfect alignment and the plan Hades devised eighteen years ago was about to reach fruition. The Fates had predicted this very future – the day he would seize control of Olympus and rule over all the cosmos. Hades' previous attempts – using Terra and Auron to advance his plans for conquest – had failed. The hour was not yet right. But now, the planets were aligned, and nothing could possibly go wrong.

A wave of darkness lanced down from their celestial rank, and one by one Hades freed the Titans from their prison – some of them were the same monstrosities Sora and his friends had already fought and bested before on their very first adventure. With both the Titans and his longing for vengeance against Zeus reinvigorated, Hades began his attack on Olympus.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrived in the world. Unfortunately, they had taken a wrong turn on the gummi ship and landed far from the city of Thebes that led towards the coliseum.

"Huh?" Sora questioned as he looked around the giant mountain path that was ahead of them. Donald and Goofy were just as confused as to how their chosen keyblade wielder landed in such a place.

"Where's the fanfare?" Sora asked.

"Gawrsh, I think we missed the coliseum." Goofy told them.

"Sora!" Donald quacked outraged. "You're the one that opened the gate!"

Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at the mistake he made. "Sorry, I guess I was a little off."

"You always do that!" Donald huffed.

"Aw come on Donald, at least we're here. That's all that matters." Goofy replied breaking the tension between his teammates.

"Yeah, we'll find Hercules. Come on let's go!" Sora insisted and started walking towards the mountain.

"Up the mountain?" Donald asked hesitantly. He wasn't so eager to climb such a tall mountain.

"Yeah," Sora faced his mage and knight. "Going "up" is the usual direction."

"Well, doesn't hurt to get some exercise before we reach Hercules." Goofy chuckled following Sora.

"I thought this was going to be an easy trip." Donald groaned.

"Hey, we're leaving you behind Donald!" Sora shouted.

"Wak!" Donald screamed. "Wait for me!" He quickly raced after them into the cliff ascent where a giant statue of Zeus could be seen.

"Whoa! I wonder who that is?" Sora asked looking at Zeus's statue. His curiosity was suddenly abrupted when Heartless started to appear.

"Heartless!" Donald and Goofy shouted.

The heartless varied from Shadows - a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits.

Soldiers - a much more refined appearance than Shadows, appearing as a noble knight-type warrior at first glance. A closer examination reveals the Soldiers are just as beastly as the other Heartless. Their muscular forms are clad in a bluish-black body suit bearing the Heartless emblem and purple inverted emblems trimmed in gold on the knees. They wear black, silver trimmed shoes that end in spiral toes, silver wristbands, and a silver knight's helm decorated with two angular, eye-like spirals on the front and a yellow stripe at the base of the curled silver plume. Its true Heartless behavior comes out on a close examination of their fierce blue and red-tipped claws, and their shadowed faces with bright yellow eyes and toothy maw.

Air Soldiers – a variation of the Soldier heartless. Its kitted out for aerial battle in an modified aviator cap that covers the upper half of the face and boasts a pair of shiny-rimmed goggles; the propeller on the top of the cap presumably assists it in hovering in battle, though its bat-like wings seem to do most of the flying work. The Air Soldier also wears thick black pants with an inverted brown Heartless-symbol silhouette at the knees and bulky brown boots with blue and gold toes. It fights with black elbow-length gloves featuring metal bands at the top and sharp red claws that allow for painful attacks.

Finally, a Large Body - Nearly spherical in shape. They have massive arms and hands, short legs, huge feet, and tiny heads. These blue-skinned Heartless are clothed in a purple sleeveless bodysuit edged in gold trim; the trim also laces up the front of the body suit across a Large Body's big belly. Along with black curl-toe shoes and black silver-trimmed pants, Large Bodies also boast a massive manacle in purple and silver on each wrist; three links of chain dangle from each of them and are used as effective weapons when the Large Bodies swing back and forth in one of their attacks. They are topped off by a high silver collar that covers their lower face, and a tiny silver wizard hat that ends in a traditional Heartless curl. As per many other Heartless, Large Bodies have shadowed faces and yellow eyes.

"They're here too!" Sora frowned wondering what the Heartless were doing here in the first place.

"Let's get 'em!" Donald shouted making his staff appear.

"Right behind ya Donald!" Goofy summoned his shield.

"Let's do this!" Sora summoned his Kingdom Key keyblade charging into the onslaught of heartless that were in front of him.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy worked together. Donald hurling varied magic attacks at the Heartless as Goofy charged forward with his shield. Sora was doing most of the heavy lifting with his keyblade since it was the only weapon that could destroy the Heartless.

"Come on! This way!" Sora shouted once the Heartless were all vanquished and raced up towards the mountain.

"Sora, wait for us!" Donald quacked following Sora up the mountain.

"This place sure is huge." Goofy said once they reached the mountain top. They could see everything up here. Even something that resembled the king's insignia.

"Is that the king's seal?" Goofy asked pointing to a formation of rock that resembled a head and two mouse ears.

"I think so." Donald answered. "I wonder what it's doing here?"

"That's a lucky emblem, kupo!" Carl's voice rang out from under a tree. The tiny moogle was taking a short nap when he had heard Sora, Donald, and Goofy approaching them. He was waiting for the right suckers – er – people to come along so he could fool them into doing tasks for him.

"Hey, haven't we've seen you before." Sora looked at the moogle. "Yeah, you were in Radiant Garden."

"I'm on an adventure, kupo!" Carl replied. "But I need your help, kupo!"

"Forget it!" Donald yelled at the moogle. "We're on our own mission!"

"Fine, then you won't know how to get special stuff from that lucky emblems, kupo." The moogle floated off into the city of Thebes.

"Why'd you have to go and yell at him like that Donald!" Sora frowned. He was curious as to how those lucky emblems worked.

"We don't have time for side trips!" Donald told the keyblade's chosen one.

"Gawrsh, fellas I think we might be going in circles." Goofy told his friends.

Sora folded his arms looking around.

"Sora…we're the ones following you." Donald said to him.

"Did we take a wrong turn at a rock or something?" Sora wondered taking a few steps forward holding his hands out towards his mouth shouting, "Hey! Hercules! Where are you?!"

"It doesn't work that way!" Donald shouted at him.

"Look!" Goofy pointed to the sky seeing a puff of billowing smoke land in front of them.

"All right, I know I dotted my I's and crossed my T's, zeroed the hero," It was Hades. "So, what gives? Who could possibly be trying to give me a migraine by yodeling that yutz's name? He looked at Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Hades?" Sora asked seeing the Lord of the Dead in front of them.

Hades was almost disappointed seeing them again. "Oh, it's just you. Oy vey." He sighed not even intimidated by the trio of visitors that were here to stop his plan.

Sora was insulted. "It's just us?" He mocked. "Even for you that's cold." He said trying to size up to the leader of the underworld. "We beat you twice already!"

Almost insulted Hades walked towards trio shouting, "Don't forget! I can always turn up the heat!" His blue flaming hair nearly turning bright red.

"Wait? If Hades is here, then where's Herc?" Goofy asked.

"What is everyone's infatuation with that _dolt_!" Hades screamed at Goofy's face flaming up.

"Your up to something!" Donald quacked holding his staff.

Hades calmed down turning away from the trio. "You know what? Never mind. Never mind. I'm cool, I'm good. Because…" Hades grinned. "Wonder-boy will be out of my hair soon enough."

"So, you are up to no good again!" Sora declared holding out his keyblade and Donald and Goofy mimicked Sora's movements with their own weapons.

"Whoa take it easy," Hades chortled. "What is this Sparta? Kind of on a schedule," He told them. "Don't have time toss around the old fire and brimstone." He shooed them away with his hand. "The whole cosmos is basically waiting for me to, you know, conquer it!"

The trio made their weapons disappear.

"Poor Hades," Sora taunted. "He thinks he can actually pull it off this time."

"What's that?!" Hades screamed. "You think I can't! I'll show you!" He outstretched his arms calling forth his Titans. "Where are my Titans? Show me your power!"

The sky turned pitch black as the gigantic Titans showed off their magnificent power based on the elements.

"Is it just me or did just get really cold all of a sudden?" Sora aske his friends as wind and ice pushed him back.

Donald hid behind Sora trying to maintain his balance on the ground.

"Look out!" Goofy jumped as he saw molten lava appear from the side of the mountain.

"Ahhh! I just love the breeze, don't you?" Hades mocked them.

Sora raised his hand to summon his keyblade to try to stop them, but he along with Donald and Goofy were flung off the mountain and into the city of Thebes.

"That takes care of 'em." Hades said dusting his hands.

"You could've let me take care of them for you." The voice speaking to the Leader of the Underworld sounded familiar. The familiar person was sporting his trademark hairstyle. short, thick black spikes with bangs framing his face. His eyes were normally a bright blue, but now they were dark and lifeless. He was wearing armor like that of Hercules, though his is grey, as opposed to Hercules's orange. Two silver pauldrons, black gloves, a brown guard over his abdomen that is worn over the armor, two belts over the guard, and his blue pants and turtleneck. He was carrying his trademark sword.

"Oh? So, it's you, how are you holding up kid?" Hades asked.

Zack looked at Hades as if he was slightly angry at the Lord of the Dead. "You brought me back to life for a reason and I want to know if it had something to do with those three?" He had recognized Donald and Goofy from before since he met them what seemed to eons to him than almost ten years. _'Lira wasn't with them…_' He thought wondering where she was.

Hades saw the look on Zack's face. "Still thinking about her, are you? Listen runt I told you. She's moved on. Put the whole kibosh on the time the two of you met."

"That's what you say," Zack said about to raise his sword. "But I know she wouldn't forget about me."

"We had a deal; you do what I tell you!" Hades fumed flaming up. "Or do you not want your freedom, hero!"

Zack glared a little. Hades had managed to pluck out his soul from the river stix in the Underworld. He then started to laugh.

"Do you find having your freedom amusing?" Hades asked.

"You just sent those three sailing into Thebes." Zack replied grinning.

"WHAT?!" Hades screamed completely outraged. "That's where Wonder-Boy is!" He flailed his arms into fists in frustration. "That's it! You're going to take care of 'em for me!"

"What makes you think I'll do a thing like that?" Zack asked.

"Because I _own_ you!" Hades roared. "Get rid of that keyblade wielding brat and his posse and you can have your soul back, deal?" He outstretched his hand.

Zack was hesitant to agree with Hades, but he didn't' have a choice. He was already dead and wanted to move on from this mortal coil. "Fine I'll do it to take back my soul! But you better keep your end of the deal!" He told Hades quickly shaking his hand and headed down the mountain towards Thebes.

"There's a sucker born and dead every minute." Hades snickered looking up at his Titans. "Nice work boys! So, back to the cosmic coup thing?"

A dark corridor suddenly opened from behind the leader of the Underworld.

"Ugh Really?" Hades was annoyed by this delay of conquering the cosmos. "Are you kidding? Geez Louise." He huffed. "Seriously, when it rains it pours. Okay, who's the new pest?" He turned around seeing Pete and Maleficent.

"Hey, now, that ain't no way to say hello," Pete said. " 'Specially to your old friends."

"Oh, perfect." Hades rolled his eyes. "Now I've got to put up with you two." He looked them annoyed. "Funny, I don't remember you doing me any memorable favors," He said. "So, you can keep your Heartless this time. I'm going back to my original plan. All right?" He said pointing to the dark corridor. "So…toodle-oo! Exit's that-away."

"We are not here for you," Maleficent told him. "I have my own business to attend to." She looked at the Lord of the Dead. "All I need to know is if there is a distinctive…black box…somewhere in this world?" The box belonged to the Master of Masters during the age of fairy tales. A keyblade master and his apprentices that were first responsible for the first Keyblade War.

"Black box, nope! Can't say I've ever heard of it!" Hades replied. "Maybe it's the old Pandora's box Zeus hid."

"Possibly, where might it be?" Maleficent asked.

* * *

"Lira, are you sure this is the right way to train?" Kairi asked as she bashed some more barrels with her keyblade.

"Yeah, my arms are getting numb." Lea replied standing on top of a stack of barrels to break more of them with his keyblade. "How many times are we going to do this?" He asked her.

Lira was leaning against a tree completely relaxed as she watched the two bash more barrels as they appeared. They were in a location where time moved quicker than the normal worlds they were from. It was Merlin's idea to have them train like this. Lira was more than happy to supervise.

"Come on just a few more then we can take a break." Lira told them while lazily smiling.

"Look, I know your having a baby, but you could at least help us out." Lea told her and fell over as Lira used her ice magic to freeze and shatter the barrels he was standing on.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Lea yelled.

"You told me to help, so that's what I'm doing." Lira smirked as she saw him tumble to the ground.

"Are you okay, Lea?" Kairi asked.

"Look sharp!" Lira instructed Kairi as a barrel was over her head.

"Huh? Ah!" Kairi screamed. For a moment she wanted Sora here with her. She held the handle of her Destiny's Embrace keyblade tightly. No, she couldn't depend on Sora all the time to come and save her. She leapt up at the barrel that was about to crush her and swung her keyblade at it cutting it clean in half.

Lira smiled at her progress. That's what she wanted to see. The more she watched them train, it reminded of her when she was just a little girl and she was training with Phil and Zack. She felt a thump in her heart when she thought of Zack. She had promised to train with him, but that wasn't going to happen now that he was dead.

"Lira, are you ok?" Lea asked as he walked over to her.

Lira nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine…I was just thinking about someone."

He saw the look on her face. "Is it that Zack person you used to hang out with?" He knew too much from just her facial expression. That's how close they had gotten over the years. "I remember going to Olympus once when I was with Roxas. It was a mission we were on. I heard something from Phil saying Hades can bring back a person's soul to work for him."

"What?!" Lira exclaimed. "Are you sure he could do something like that!"

"He's the Lord of the Underworld for a reason." Lea retorted.

Hearing this, Lira got up from her spot. "I've got to make sure Sora, Donald, and Goofy are ok!" Truly she just wanted to see Zack one more time.

"What? You can't go without us!" Lea told her grabbing her shoulders. "Especially not in your condition!" The way time flowed quicker here than the outside world it looked like Lira could give birth at any moment from the time she had entered this realm.

Lira put a hand on top of his. "Axel, please let me do this." She told him. "You and Kairi have to stay here and train."

"But…" Lea was hesitant to leave her alone. She was right though; they would waste valuable training time if they went with her. "Alright… we'll stay behind and train." He told her opening a dark corridor for her to use to travel to Olympus.

Lira smiled. "Don't worry I'll be back in no time to make your training harder." She snickered affectionately running through the dark corridor.

* * *

**First fix-it moment, this game had absolutely no Final Fantasy characters whatsoever! I totally understand that the Kingdom Hearts roster of OCs is a lot, but that's what made this game so great in the first place. That it was a literal crossover between Disney and Final Fantasy. So, yes. I introduced Zack again because he's had a few major roles in my other KH fics and he's just one of my favorite FF characters. **

**Review. **


End file.
